In general, plastics have been implemented in a variety of ways to reduce the cost and weight of various structures. Electrical connector systems are very well suited for the use of plastic due to its natural electrical insulative qualities and the ease with which it may be molded into a variety of shapes. The ability to mold plastic with preformed molds makes it a very desirable material for mass production.
Prior electrical connectors commonly employ plastic to form the outer insulative shell. Metal contacts, typically in the form of pins, sleeves, or leaf-like springs, are inserted into holes that are molded or otherwise formed in the plastic shell. External electrical conductors, such as wires or circuit-board contacts, are crimped or soldered to the metal contacts. In other types of connectors, some parallel port computer connectors for example, stitched or insert molded connector pins are provided on the sides of the male portion of a plastic connector housing that absorbs forces to the pins. Although widely used, these prior metal contacts fail to exploit the benefits of using plastic to form the metal contacts in addition to the shell. Doing so promises to produce a lower cost connector more suitable for mass production.
According to a certain prior art connector, the contacts are formed from plastic in the shape of pins, very similar to its metal counterpart. The pins are relatively slender in length compared to diameter and are plated with a metal in order to provide an electrically conductive surface. While certainly safe and effective, contacts formed in such manner are susceptible to damage and may break when assembling the connector to a mating connector. As of yet, connectors made in such manner are not widely accepted or used by the industry.
Therefore, the problem addressed by the invention is to provide a plastic connector having a plated plastic contact that is resistant to damage, and to provide a facilitated manufacturing process therefor.